


Ranboo's Nightmare

by Hot_Wings_Writes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Because of the voice, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Ranboo almost kills his cat, Technodad and Dadza help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Wings_Writes/pseuds/Hot_Wings_Writes
Summary: Ranboo has a nightmare and wakes up to a hallucination of Dream which causes him to almost kill Enderchest and need help from his neighbors.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 246





	Ranboo's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is trash but I tried y'know. I had an idea and as a Ranboo fan I needed some soft comfort for him.

Ranboo awoke with a start. Another nightmare of Dream. He looked around quickly making sure it was just a dream. He was at home. He was safe. Or so he thought.

“Ranboo~”

No. No this wasn’t real. He looked around again. Where? Where was he? There, over by his chests Dream stood, smiling. 

Ranboo’s eyes widened in fear. How was Dream here? He was in prison? Right?

“No. You’re not real. You aren’t here. You can’t be” Ranboo’s voice cracked with terror. 

Dream just laughed, “How would you know that hmm?”. Dream walked towards the endermen hybrid, his mask taunting Ranboo with unwavering eye contact.  
The boy felt nauseous. He covered his eyes with his hands. His tail wrapping around his midsection. Ranboo could hear Dream’s footsteps coming closer. Out of the corner of his eye, behind his hands, he could see his axe. A plan formulating in the enderboys mind. He would strike when he felt movement on his bed. 

The bed dipped and Ranboo scrambled to grab his axe. As soon as he felt his fingers around the handle he swung, with his eyes closed. Hitting something with a thump. He opened his eyes and to his horror found the axe not embedded in Dreams body, but in his cat's Enderchest.

Ranboo gasped and quickly pulled the axe out. Blood pooling onto his bed. He picked up the cat and held her close.

She was still breathing. Albeit a bit weakly. He got up as fast as he could to search for healing potions, finding he had none in his house. Tears started falling down his face painfully.

He started panicking hugging her body closer to him. Cradling her body gently as she meowed weakly. 

He realized Techno probably had extra potions. Rushing up the ladder, he ran to the house across from his. He sprinted up the stairs and banged on the double doors. Praying someone would answer.

“Ranboo do you have any idea what-” Technoblade opened the doors looking tired and almost started complaining before seeing the panic on Ranboo’s face. “What happened?” he questioned concerned. 

“Do you have any splash healing potions? Please it’s an emergency” Ranboo begged nearly sobbing, holding up Enderchest’s body. She was barely breathing. 

Technoblade’s eyes widened before he whipped around and searched through his chests. Ranboo walked in after him, tears still streaming down his face, he leaned against the wall.  
“Here.” Techno said giving him the potion. 

Ranboo put Enderchest down and splashing her with potion. Her wound healing. Ranboo slid down the wall and put his head in his hands, whimpering. He felt terrible not only from nearly killing his pet but also because of his tears practically burning his skin. 

The men could hear footsteps and Phil's voice rang out. ”Techno? What’s going on?”. Before Phil stepped into the room he could smell blood and Hear Ranboos quiet whimpers.”Ranboo?” Phil questioned looking at Techno. Techno could only shrug his shoulders and gestor at the cat now sleeping on the floor. Particles around her still from the potion. Phil walked over and leaned down so that he was at Ranboo’s head. He gently put his hand on the younger boy’s shoulder hoping to calm him, but it only caused him to flinch violently.  
“Calm down kiddo it’s just me” Phil said gently hoping to not scare the kid. He could hear shuffling and looked over to see Techno had decided to take a seat on Ranboo’s other side.

“I-I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to hurt her… I was so scared...I-I didn’t want her to die.” Ranboo sobbed out as Phil and Techno shared a look of concern. ‘I couldn’t find any potions in my house. I didn’t mean to do it. I thought she was him. I thought he was going to kill me.” Phil and Techno’s eyes widened when they heard “Him”. 

“Woah woah woah slow down there kid” Phil said, concern evident in his voice. 

“Who’s him?” Techno questioned. Getting straight to the point. Ranboo just whimpered in response. Phil gently reached out and pulled his hands slowly away from his face and held them in his lap as Techno shifted the ender boy's body so he could rub circles onto his back. They whispered reassuring words making sure he knew he was safe hoping to calm him down. When his breathing started to slow down and he relaxed into their touch they tried again for answers.  
“Ranboo we need to know who “He” is” Techno gently prodded. “You don’t have to answer now but we need to know what's going on” He followed up not wanting the kid to feel pressured.

“I want to answer, but it's hard.” Ranboo mumbled, not only was it hard to sift through his emotions and memories but it was also hard to talk due to how painful it was for him to cry. Being half endermen and all. 

“It’s alright son, take your time” Philza soothed, running his thumbs over the younger's knuckles. Ranboo nodded, closed his eyes, and took a few deep breath.  
after a few more minutes he opened his eyes and took out his memory book telling them everything. From building the panic room to Dream’s voice telling him the things he did. He told them how he had nightmares nearly every night and how he hallucinated Dream in his room. Sobbing as he explained how scared he was, that he didn’t want to be the monster the voice told him he was. As he spilled his emotions in front of the two older men they looked at each other in sadness. Ranboo was only a kid, he shouldn’t have to ever be this afraid. 

Phil pulled Ranboo close holding him and techno moved closer and wrapped his arms around the shaking boy.“Ranboo why didn’t you say anything?” Phil questioned.

“I didn’t want to be a burden” Ranboo mumbled sadly. 

Techno rested his head atop of Ranboo’s and sighed. “I kinda get what you’re goin’ through, what with the voice in your head, It’s not fun but being around other people usually helps.”  
Techno may not be the best at giving comfort but he was trying. 

‘We will always be here for you, We care about you Ranboo” Philza consoled, yawning afterwards.

It was then that Ranboo realized he had woken both of the men up over something he felt he should have dealt with himself. It wouldn’t have been the first time a pet of his would have died. “I’m really sorry about all this, I should probably just go.” Ranboo whispered, turning his head away from Phil. 

“No way you are not leaving until you’ve fully calmed down.” Phil Stated holding the kid a bit tighter. Techno humming in agreement and resuming the circles on the ender boy’s back.

Ranboo was conflicted; he wanted to stay with them but he also didn’t want to be a bother. “I-I don’t know I don’t want to be trouble” He stammered out.

“You’re not being a bother Ranboo, if you were I would have done something by now” Techno chuckled, easing the kids anxieties. 

“Maybe we should move to the couch, my old bones can’t take the floor much longer” Phil joked and the other two laughed. As Phil got up, Techno grabbed Ranboo and picked him up, causing the younger to let out an Endermen-like chirp in surprise. 

Once they were all on the couch the older men went back to holding Ranboo and giving affection, the boy practically melting into the touch. The boy wrapped his tail around Phil's arm and let himself relax. As he started drifting off he felt a sense of relief as he had finally had a family who he knew would be there for him no matter how messed up he was. With the warmth of Phil and Techno, It wasn’t long until he fell asleep. The other two following suit not long after. Everything being quiet and calm. Perfect for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry if this sucks and I forced you to read this with your own eyes but Ranboo angst go brrrrrr


End file.
